


two birds with one stone

by keithundead



Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [2]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Band Of Jonas Brothers, Demonic Possession, Gen, Other, Supernatural Elements, he's powerful but he's baby, in conclusion: nick is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: Touring the deep south always leads to some bullshit- daylight savings, lost luggage, only being allowed to travel from in and out of cabs. Today isn't any different, simply more tiring (for Nick especially). It's not everyday you hunt down poltergeists right before VIP starts, but for the Jonas brothers, it's every other day.





	two birds with one stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kulina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulina/gifts), [caimani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/gifts).



The door-knob possessed a chilling vibration when he touched it.

Contact with it made his eyes glaze over, that’s when the vision started. He saw the stained walls, _dear God the blood_ , he could smell the sulfur, _I’m definitely, definitely showering after this_. When the scent left his nose, he felt a jolt on lightning zip back and forth down his body. He sighed.

“This is it.”

Joe puts a hand on Nick’s shoulder, “you sure, man?” The last thing they needed was another wild goose chase. This case already had them mucking about in the suburbs of Kentucky, and they’ve got a show in less than twelve hours.

He nods, tightens his just-in-case-salt packed holster, and steps back from the doorstep before praying silently in his head.

With a shit-eating smile, Joe twirls his gun and loads his crossbow. He pushed open the door, then signaled the other two to follow his lead. The hallway through the entrance was eerily quiet, had it not been for the broken chairs and miscellaneous stains, the brothers would’ve been at ease. Well… aside from the demon-in-a-storage-facility aspect of it.

“Guys,” Kevin chimed, picking up a ring of keys from a reception desk, “I think, uh, these might help?” he couldn’t help but sprinkle in a sarcastic tone.

“I think _theeeese_ might _heeeelp,_ ” Joe mocked, swiping the keys away from him and scanning the rack for any demon-specific markings. “Dude, these are totally useless.”

Kevin looked back at him in offended bewilderment, Nick could only roll his eyes. _Honestly…_

While Joe and Kevin bickered about the logistics of using one rack of keys on an entire building to find _one_ demon in _one_ room, Nick decided upon doing some spirit searching. Slowly, he backs away from the shooting range of Joe’s crossbow, and heads to the intersection in the hallway. He ran his hand across the doors of the storage units, checking for any sort of hell bound souls.

The back of his neck gets goosebumps. **_Follow, Nicholas, walk closer. I see you, Nicholas._**

He swallows, the electricity he felt earlier being sent up to his elbows. He treads closer to where the signal feels stronger; it gets harder and harder to differentiate the buzzing in his ears to his brothers’ continuous arguing. The crucifix in his pocket feels heavier, and today feels like his first hunt all over again. _Please, please let us get to the show early. And not covered in oil, please_ -

A painful shock pricks him in his spine. It’s here.

Nick spun in the direction of the demon behind him; it looked just like any other, black eyes and pale skin, the whole shabang. This particular demon took host in a janitor- albeit, he looked far too fit to be a janitor in the first place-the fact that he hadn’t plunged into Nick’s chest scared him shitless. Without a second thought, he unscrewed the top of his salt shaker and flung most of it in its direction. Unfortunately, the distance of the salt was only enough to secure about a foot’s length across from him. _Fuck. Why, why, why, why why-_

**_Begging will get you nowhere, Nicholas. The tempest has done its work on your brothers. This man’s soul, and soon yours, are mine._**

In an attempt to seem brave, Nick held his crucifix in front of him. He could barely keep his grip, the fear of having to fight (potentially kill) another innocent human just felt… wrong. More than wrong, _immoral_ \- what would his father think if- _no, not Dad._ He just… he needed to stall it, he needed more time.

**_Closer, Nicholas Jonas, closer to me. Give us your soul. This is where it belongs._ **The mouth of the janitor expands to reveal a horrendous amount of teeth; Nick began to chant.

“D-daemonium… hoc- hoc corpore exit,” he fumbles over his words, but the body of the janitor twitches in response, “Relinquo nunc in nomine- fuck, um, nomine Christi!” his body surges, all of his energy surging into the power of his necklace. In his head, he’s praying Kevin and Joe aren’t far enough to not hear him.

His brain is scattered for the rest of the incantation, _God this is like blanking on a midterm_ , Joe was the best out of the three when it came to Latin. He wishes he would’ve hurried up already.

“Ut animam, uh- umm- tuam in infernis! Oh no, wait, fuck- ut animam tuam infernis arderet ...y…” shit.

He forgot the rest of it.

The demon, in which it’d been close to kneeling, cracked a wicked smile. **_What’s the matter, child? Cat’s got your…_**

Nick began to choke, his throat clenching around its own muscles, he even dropped his cross.

**_… Tongue?_**

Then…

“Nomine Christi, disperdet te mortalem pellem.” with that portion of the chant completed, an arrow struck the demon through its neck. Joe stood proud above the newly exorcised corpse. The sizzle of the holy water was merely a shadow compared to roar let out by the janitor’s body as the demon was banished to Hell. 

Nick gasped for breath and stood paralyzed in front of his brothers. His big, brown eyes widened, and Kevin could tell he was on the brink of tears. Kevin pushed past Joe, reaching out to console the youngest of the trio. 

“Hey, hey, c’mon,” he pats his shoulder, “you know he’s… he’s, like, in a better place now. Without that demon, his ghost’s probably chillin’ in Heaven or something.”

Nick began to sniffle, looking down at his hands. The weight of watching that thing possess him, just… he couldn’t take it, especially when-

“Oh, no,” Joe’s face fell when he began to see actual tears, “dude, don’t... don’t cry, you’ve seen loads of stuff die.”

“N-no, it’s not that.” his tears form from sorrowful to annoyance, “you- you got my shirt bloody!”

Kevin seemed to be the only of the two that felt remorse.

“We’ve got nearly eight hours before soundcheck, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 12 AM AFTER WATCHING SUPERNATURAL AND CRYING SO LIKE YEAH BYE SORRY.


End file.
